The present invention relates to beach gear, and more particularly to a mat for sunbathing and the like which accomodates the user and which is conveniently portable.
A common sight at resort beaches, lakes, swimming pools, and the like is a person or group struggling from an automobile to a selected site on the beach, laden with assorted beach paraphernalia. While food lockers, balls, frisbees, and the like may or may not be included, almost universally the burden will include assorted blankets and towels, pillows, various lotions and ointments, and various bags or suitcases containing articles of clothing. The image presented is sufficiently common virtually to constitute a caricature of itself; the person slipping and sliding through the sand while supporting a precarious pyramid of assorted materials to be spread out as the person's own oasis on the beach.
Equally common is the scene, either at the end of the day or at the onset of bad weather, of repacking and removal of the same sundry goods back to the automobile. Indeed, the process of attempting to shake or remove water and sand from assorted blankets, towels, pillows, and clothing, and folding them all neatly for the trek home, forms a comical scene mating perfectly with the morning schlepp from car to beach.
It is a primary object of the present invention to alleviate the inconveniences associated with bringing necessary paraphernalia to the beach.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a beach mat in which the necessary sunbathing accoutriments are contained in a single, integral package.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beach mat which is configured for convenient folding into a compact arrangement, which may be easily carried as desired.